Little Misao
by ShadyLadyShadow
Summary: Used to be 'Not Little Misao Anymore'. What happens when Misao goes through some 'changes' after a 2 month trip, and how with Aoshi react to these changes? Read & Review to find out! Its M for now, may go down to a T. Depends.


{I have the full permission of MorbidPoetess131415 to redo and finish the story originally dubbed Not Little Misao Anymore. This adorable girl MP131415 is actually my younger cousin, who showed my Fan Fiction years ago. I do not own RuroKen. I adore the Aoshi/Misao pairing and feel it doesn't get enough loves. }

Aoshi sat at the train station, his normal serious look on his face. Compared to Kenshin and the others, he looked out of place. Kaoru and Yahiko's arguing was loud as always, as was Sanosuke's subtle advances and innuendos towards Megumi that she always dismissed with a sly retort. Kenshin, seemed to be the humble peace keeper at first glance, but Aoshi knew better. Kenshin was a fighter, the Battousai of the Revolution. A man he had once strived to beat was now his companion who talked with him over tea.

"You seem very excited for them to be coming back" Megumi giggled.

"Yeah real extatic" Sanosuke added.

"Now now," Kenshin defended in a gentile tone, "I'm sure he is just excited as the rest of us are for the others to be returning."

"Just because he doesn't shout like morons like the rest of you" Kaoru said smugly.

"Hey, who are you calling a moron, old lady?" Yahiko shouted, insulted.

"Hey brat! Don't talk to me like that!"

And the fighting resumed.

Misao had been away with the other Oniwabanshu members to find out some business with another ninja clan. Her 18th birthday had just passed and Aoshi hadn't seen her or any of them for almost two months. He'd only herd they were still alive from the letters Misao sent. She always expressed how much she missed him, and as much as he felt utterly smothered by her at times, it sometimes reminded him of when she was a child, and he smiled inwardly.

The train pulled up to the station with a whistle. Just as it halted, Yahiko jumped on board to be first to say hello to Misao.

"She's asleep!" he yelled out the window to the others.

_Sleep?_ Aoshi thought to himself. _Since when does that child sleep? She's so high strung._

Yahiko poked her with his shinai until she woke up angrily. "You little brat get back here!" She yelled, but he had already jumped out the window to lead the way, "Catch me if you can weasel!" as he ran back to Kaoru.

Misao came out, daggers out as the others stayed to gather her luggage. She quickly put them away when she saw Aoshi sitting on a bench. "Lord Aoshi" she chirped, "I've missed you."

Aoshi had been lost in thought. He might as well let the poor child hug him before she explodes with all that energy pent up inside.

_I might as well greet little Misa- _

"Misao?"

He paused as he saw her, and the others gawked as well. Misao had grown much in only a few months and he was completely taken aback. She had only grown perhaps an inch at most, but she had become more shapely and curvaceous. Her slender legs seemed to go on forever and her hair was in long flowing waves, like a waterfall cascading down her back. Her eyes were still the same crystal blue they'd always been, so full of emotion.

Aoshi couldn't believe this was the same person.

"Misao!" Kaoru said as she hugged her friend. "You look amazing."

"Thanks Miss Kaoru, I've been training a lot more. As the Okishira I can't fully discuss ninja business, but we did a lot of training in our spare time, I suppose it really paid off." She smiled.

"Lord Aoshi." She cooed, "Didn't you miss me at all?" She jumped up to hug him, and to her disappointment, he did not hug her back. He stood still, as if trying not to be seen. She frowned at this, "Well fine then" she scoffed, and turned to greet the others.

Aoshi didn't know what do say or do, she was stunning and it affected him in a way he'd never been before with her.

_That's not my little Misao. She's by no means little. She's just my Misao now. _

He stopped.

_Did I say My Misao? _

As she turned he couldn't help but take in another glance of her, her hips had a confident swagger, and she began to gracefully re-braid her hair as she talked to the others.

He took in a breath he hadn't realized he'd lost.

_That's not my little Misao anymore… _

{How does it seem so far? Please review, thanks a bunch. Hope these progresses, depends on the ratings. :P I like stories that build on sexual tension, and this would definitely be one of those-I can tell.

-Shadow}


End file.
